hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2017
09:59 test 10:19 hi bot 10:40 hi 10:40 10:40 Hey Layten 10:40 10:59 hi x2 11:02 Hi 11:02 Hi 11:02 hi dabben 11:06 pls brickcrat and moneyblah 11:15 11:15 11:15 :£ 11:15 £: 11:15 :£ 11:16 11:16 : 11:16 3 11:16 11:16 pls its dead again 11:18 School 11:19 So bai 11:19 im in college till 1200 11:19 cya later 11:19 bai 11:19 11:34 hi blahkech 11:34 himeneyblah 11:34 I have 3,999 edits LOL 11:35 11:36 my main has 8517 11:36 and my bot 967 12:13 test 12:46 hi 12:52 EXTREME VERY VERY SUPER DEAD CHAT 12:55 hi:P0 12:55 12:59 01:00 01:00 01:00 01:00 01:00 01:01 01:01 On January 1. A thunderstorm forms off the Iowa coast. It dissipates over the Atlantic. It caused all people on Earth to be injured. 01:01 01:02 Iowa does not have a coast! 01:02 Unless NJ is Iowa 01:02 01:03 01:03 back 01:03 I would have probably banned Iowa 01:04 Warning. Warning. Iowa has been banned. We request all people to move out of Iowa. 01:04 01:04 01:05 The Dark side. 01:05 01:06 Oh, and I forgot something. There's also a possible FAULT within sector b4. Watch. Watch. A fault watch is in effect until further notice. 01:06 01:07 01:07 SOEMTHING. WOAMSEIHHNTG. A badeerish warning has isuasued afoafr Layaat System until further notice. 01:07 "Layaat" 01:08 The correct translationg of Layaat is Lylat (Highlight text to see.) 01:10 pls 01:11 back 01:11 01:13 01:15 01:16 is it me or is wikia slow today? 01:18 It's you 01:19 jk 01:20 ? 01:35 back 01:39 02:55 hi 03:32 wb 03:32 thx 03:32 03:33 03:33 03:34 test 03:39 U 03:39 03:45 pls 04:01 pls yourself. 04:01 04:01 Useless. 04:01 jk 04:01 04:01 you too 04:01 pls 04:02 are you lagging? 04:02 04:02 No. 04:02 i am 04:02 badly 04:02 and have been all day 04:02 Is it because you got a U? 04:02 04:02 jk 04:02 04:02 pls 04:18 hi dabben 04:21 Hi 04:21 hi 04:22 test 04:30 Hi Dabben. 04:30 04:32 Hi 04:33 04:33 04:36 Darren 04:36 Well, goo'ness gracious darren, clean y'all's roawum raheet now y'all hear? 04:36 LOL 04:36 04:37 pls 04:37 Lol. 04:37 04:37 Inb4 Layten is a redneck secretly and is now triggered. 04:37 04:37 jk 04:37 What 04:37 04:37 Well, goo'ness gracious darren, clean y'all's roawum raheet now y'all hear? 04:37 Lol 04:38 Wut 04:38 :0 04:38 Darren pls 04:38 * 04:38 CLEAN YOUR ROOM 04:38 04:38 jk 04:38 I'm northern not southern 04:38 K den Dabben. 04:38 04:39 You should at least understand this: 04:39 Clean your damn room right now young man. 04:39 04:39 jk 04:40 But 04:40 My room is clean 04:40 Then clean the whole house. 04:40 04:40 My little brother cleaned it yesterday 04:40 jk 04:40 Lol 04:40 So you have a little butler? 04:40 04:40 jk 04:40 Lol 04:48 Dead 04:48 Darren did you get a snow day or something? 04:48 05:09 Fletcher is not 65mph 05:10 *now 05:23 brb 05:24 05:24 2nd low 05:24 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2017031612/gfs_mslp_uv850_atl_43.png" 05:24 1st low 05:26 That's 300 hours out lol 05:26 BTW I'm on phone 05:27 My laptop excited to update itself 05:27 �� 05:28 Decided 05:37 05:38 test 05:38 OK 05:38 im still laggy, but its better 05:39 btw, im back on laptop 05:46 05:46 05:46 Usercane Layten at peak. 05:46 05:46 pls 05:46 05:46 i was a C5,not a SS 05:56 You know that's Hurricane Noel of 2001 right? 05:56 05:57 huh? 05:57 05:58 . 05:58 05:58 pls 05:58 lag 05:58 06:05 Hello there, world! 06:05 hi 06:05 06:05 yes, I know I'm late 06:07 yup 06:07 very 06:08 but it's not a problem 06:08 ikn 06:08 ik8 06:08 ik** 07:36 Matthew* 07:36 Layten the thing was only a C5 for like 45 minutes at the most. 07:36 Imo. 07:36 nah 07:36 Yah 07:37 ADT was at 7 or above for 7 hours 07:37 The second pass had 143 kt SFMR and the third pass had 138 kt IIRC 07:37 and Dvorak had it at 7 or above on october 3 or 4 as well 07:37 143kt is 164mph 07:38 that god damn bot 07:38 07:38 the bot crashed again 07:38 What did the first pass have 07:38 @bob 07:38 it was like 130 kt IIRC 07:38 143kt 07:39 the 143 kt was the second pass 07:39 138 kt was the third pass 07:39 oh 07:39 138kt then 07:39 However flight-level winds at the second pass were only about 138 kt which typically indicates a 125-130 kt C4 07:39 07:39 matt might get downed 07:39 probably not imo 07:40 NHC loves SFMR. 07:40 07:40 Nicole's flight level winds supported about 110-115 kt at most 07:40 NHC goes to bed with SFMR 07:40 07:40 but it was 120 kt because there was a 118 kt SFMR report 07:40 07:40 Also, Bonnie's flight level winds didn't even support TS intensity 07:41 but there was one SFMR report of 40 kt so it was 45 mph 07:41 07:41 my internet is so slow 07:41 If for Nicole flight-level supported 110-115 kt but there was a 118 kt SFMR and they made it 120kt 07:42 Then Matthew will probably be 165 07:42 07:42 ADT and ODT also supported 120kt @mario 07:42 bob when will you email them 07:42 07:42 i already tweeted Eric pls 07:43 @Mario maybe today 07:43 there should also be another option tho 07:43 07:43 there's 2046 07:43 07:43 pls mario 07:43 07:43 07:43 I see a C5 yay 07:44 there are two. 07:44 i only see a C3 07:44 07:44 07:44 07:44 "The 2046 Season was a particularly destructive season for the United States, specifically in Florida and Louisiana. Florida suffered through their costliest and deadliest year on record, taking direct hits from Hurricane Bonnie, Hurricane Colin, Hurricane Kenny, Hurricane Shary, Hurricane Tobias, and a tropical depression." 07:44 07:45 Bricycrat got battered in 2046 07:45 Brickycrat* 07:45 07:45 Bonnie, Shary, and Tobias struck Florida at hurricane intensity, 07:45 Bonnie and Tobias struck Florida as majors 07:45 Ryne got battered 07:45 07:46 : 07:46 07:46 Wow this is quite aggressive for El Nino img="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7DK3viXAAALTiV.jpg:large" 07:47 07:47 68% chance yet Nkech says it has a 0% chance. Legit 07:47 07:47 07:47 Bob DM. 07:50 kden Fernando 07:50 lol 07:50 SS Fernando? 07:52 Hi 07:52 Hey Darren 07:57 November is such a unique month. TCs can form everywhere. 07:57 Hey Nkech 07:57 hi 07:57 My bracket is still perfect atm 07:57 07:58 @Nkech You might want to rethink there being "no chance" of El Nino... 07:58 i kinda wanna cheat on a bracket 07:59 i want to write all the teams of the tournament 07:59 It'll be neutral the models can say anything they want but they can't change the weather 07:59 07:59 at the end i post a image of it saying that i got it right 08:00 Oh pls 08:00 Hey Gary 08:00 The models are not meaningless. 08:00 everyone would believe that 08:00 llol 08:06 Gamma PLS 08:06 Like a mix of Arthur and Bob 08:08 Be ready for Delta. The real season is about to start. 08:09 08:09 Hahaha 08:13 Eric Blake‏Verified account 08:13 @EricBlake12 08:13 08:13 Follow 08:13 More 08:13 @LaytenHolland no date set 08:13 1:11 PM - 16 Mar 2017 08:13 k den Blake 08:13 "no date set" 08:13 > no date set 08:14 AKA it's nowhere near done 08:14 hey Brick 08:15 Hello! 08:15 Ugh how long does it take to make it's tcr 08:15 "no date set" - NHC's reaction to Matthew's TCR release date 08:16 This could mean two things: 08:16 try emailing them see if they say anything different 08:16 1) It's nowhere near done 08:16 Inb4 nah 08:16 2) They have it done but don't want to release it 08:16 email them then 08:17 So our District Band Festival was today 08:17 There's categories in which you get scored on. 08:17 Someone else should email them for once. 08:17 1-5 scale 08:17 I've done it every single time. 08:17 1 is the best 08:17 5 Is the worst 08:17 Test 08:17 And today, we got 1's in every single category 08:18 Eric Blake said they aren't sure 08:18 Eric Blake PLS 08:18 there must be some heated debate over its intensity. 08:20 YAY 08:20 @ Brick 08:20 08:20 Congratulations! @Brick 08:20 I've never been in band. 08:22 Chat PLS 08:22 Lag pls 08:22 Delta may or may not be a C5. 08:24 My 2018 is about to enter its peak period. 08:24 08:25 Ugh why does it take so long to make Matthew's TCR? Sandy was more destructive then Matthew by like 7 times and it was out by mid-February 08:26 I've asked if it will be out before the WMO meets on the 26th 08:28 I hope it's out by then 08:28 Same 08:29 Why the hell is it taking so long? in addition to the rest of EPac not being done 08:30 seriously 08:30 and chat is lagging 08:31 test 08:31 Yes! Took a big risk in my bracket and I'm doing better than expected with it! 08:31 08:31 It has lagged a bit for me 08:31 and it's not spam lag 08:31 seriously NHC pls 08:32 when do you think it will be out 08:32 Bucknell is only down by 3 to West Virginia 08:33 Go bucknell 08:33 it's not December anymore. It's mid-March and this is just inexcusable for the NHC 08:33 08:33 Hey Derp 08:33 Finally 08:33 Hi Bob 08:33 Thanks for the congratulations! 08:34 np 08:34 Someone needs to email them about this sh*t *cough* Bob since he said he'd do it before 08:34 Np 08:34 @ Brick 08:34 well Layten is trying to contact them already 08:34 @ late 08:34 #late 08:34 08:34 08:34 Yes @ late 08:34 maybe they won't say on twitter because people would speculate 08:34 That's what Mario is everyday to school. 08:34 08:35 Hype pls 08:35 your tracks are late 08:35 08:35 lol 08:35 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:35 seriously maybe they'd say why in email 08:35 08:36 Id do it but I'm lazy 08:36 Lazy getting to school on time? 08:36 08:36 Pls 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 08:37 i mean I'm lazy in writing the NHC an email about Matthew's tcr 08:37 lol 08:37 08:37 Mario pls you should do it sometime. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 Teacher: Oh you're late...again? Just take a seat and get out of my sight. 08:37 08:37 @bob pls you said earlier your do it 08:37 08:37 *you'd 08:38 a bureaucrat going back on his decisions? Naughty 08:38 Ik 08:38 MARIO PLS 08:38 Lazy JA pls 08:38 gob pls 08:38 > gob 08:39 Mario weakened to 120 mph. 08:39 08:39 Lazy a-- JA. 08:39 08:39 08:40 ugh lag pls 08:40 08:40 I wonder if Mario will weaken to 115 mph next. 08:40 08:40 @ Layten 08:41 test 08:42 Hi 08:43 My kindle is at 69% 08:43 Meet on Discord - HHW chat isn't working for some 08:43 PLS 08:43 Chat pls 08:43 I just got on. 08:44 Mario. 08:44 You're now 110 mph. 08:44 ok 08:44 08:44 Oh 08:44 jk 08:44 oh no 08:44 PLS 08:44 test 08:44 08:44 chat is lagging 08:44 lag 08:44 and badly 08:44 @bob 08:44 yep 08:44 lets go to discord 08:45 Yes. 08:45 its been doing it all day @everyone 08:45 Let's all go to Discord for a little while. 08:45 yep 08:45 ugh 3 second lag pls 08:46 a 08:46 b 08:46 c 08:46 d 08:46 e 08:46 g 08:46 K 08:46 k 08:46 k 08:46 k 08:46 fail 08:46 lag 08:46 lag test 08:46 k den 08:46 a 08:46 wait 08:46 b 08:46 c 08:46 d 08:46 TEST 08:46 ef 08:46 g 08:46 good 08:46 h 08:46 i 08:46 nvm 08:46 j 08:46 k 08:46 l 08:46 m 08:46 n 08:46 o 08:46 p 08:46 q 08:46 r 08:46 s 08:46 t 08:46 apparently, everyone is lagging 08:46 except me, kek 08:46 u 08:46 lol 08:46 v 08:46 w 08:46 x 08:46 y 08:46 z 08:46 lag 08:46 08:46 test 08:46 hang on 08:46 its gone 08:46 08:47 maybe not.. 08:49 hey MC 08:49 hi 08:49 ugh 08:50 8 second lag pls 08:50 What do you think is taking the NHC so long with Matthew 08:50 go on discord 08:50 chats too laggy 08:53 come on discord 08:53 okay 08:53 we cant use chat properly 09:02 test 09:02 ashuashuahsuhaushahsahus chat is alive 09:03 k 09:04 test 09:18 test 09:20 my bracket is no longer perfect 09:21 go on discord 09:21 chats playing up 09:52 MH we are on discord 10:26 thx 10:26 kick 10:26 ok 10:27 LAG PLS 10:27 im fine here 10:27 chat is working but I tried to kick the bot and it's not working 10:27 Bob get on Discord #bcrats channel plox 10:27 10:27 ^ @Bob 10:27 ok 10:27 This is a test message 10:28 its working now 10:28 10:29 ok 10:29 10:29 listening to black sabbath now 10:30 hi red eyes 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkXHsK4AQPs 10:31 10:35 i think the retired wpac names have been announced 10:37 Meranti, Sarika, Haima and Nock-ten have been retired 10:38 Nepartak and Lionrock stayed? 10:40 hey Brick 10:41 Hi Brick 10:41 H 10:42 yes @bob 10:42 yay Middle Tennessee won 10:42 they are both still on there 10:42 @bob 10:42 wow 10:42 my bracket is now in the 84th percentile 10:43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_retired_Pacific_typhoon_names#2010s @bob 10:43 Lionrock should have been retired 10:44 why? 10:44 Nock-ten could have stayed 10:44 no 10:44 @Layten 550 deaths and over a billion in damage 10:44 for lionrock? 10:44 10:44 yep 10:44 hmm 10:45 i winder why the WMO kept it on the list cycle 10:45 wonder* 10:45 @bob 10:45 same 10:45 10:45 was Nock-ten only retired for being a Christmas typhoon? 10:45 I'd say Hermine and Matthew will be gone on the 26th 10:45 Hermine? 10:45 probably not 10:45 Earl maybe 10:46 Possible 10:46 inb4 3 retired names. 10:46 but only did about $300 million in damages 10:46 how many died? 10:46 10:46 like 5 10:46 Hermine didn't cause many deaths at all 10:46 Nkech since you can "predict the future" which names will be retired? 10:46 Earl caused a 100+ deaths 10:46 10:46 10:47 106 dead, $250 million in damages @MH 10:48 @Bobnekaro: Earl and Matthew. Earl will be replaced with Eric, Matthew will be replaced with Mason. 10:48 Ok. 10:48 When will Matthew's TCR be out? 10:48 10:48 @bob Eric said he doesnt know 10:48 I'm asking Nkech the future-predictor 10:48 10:48 2017 03 16